Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{57}{100} \times -100\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{57}{100} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{57}{100} \times -\dfrac{1}{1}} = \dfrac{-1 \times -57 \times -1} {4 \times 100 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{57}{100} \times -\dfrac{1}{1}} = -\dfrac{57}{400} $